X Men
by Spooksdarkhero
Summary: While I really enjoyed X Men: Days of future's past I also found the future scenes a little short so I padded them out a little. Updated added chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

**Differences**

The group listened as Professor Xavier described his plan and the reason for why he had come to see Kitty.

"_This will never work! It's crazy"_ Bishop said looking unimpressed.

"_Bishop is right we should keep running"_ Blink stated. Sunspot nodded and even Colossus looked like he had his doubts.

"_And run where my dear?"_ Magneto asked moving towards her. _"Don't you see there is nowhere else to run? Your little tricks and games can only work for so long. The Sentinels will find you sooner or later because unlike you this will not stop. They never eat, they never sleep they will stop until we are all dead."_

"_And your just loving this aren't you_" Bobby muttered darkly looking at Magneto. Magneto turned to him almost smiling.

"_Bobby…"_ The professor began but Bobby wouldn't listen.

"_No professor I'm sorry! How can you expect us to trust him!? After what he did to us?! After what he did to you?!"_ Bobby yelled walking up to Magneto getting into his face. _"You always said the humans would turn on us so I bet you're laughing in the inside!" _Bobby's hands changed to ice always the first sign that he was one step away from using his powers.

"_Yes Bobby your right I am laughing as I hide in gutters and search the rubbish for food." _Magneto pointed out to him_ "And yes I expect you to trust me because this is bigger than you, me and Charles! What we are talking about is the end of our race! So we don't have time for petty squabbles or arguments! Charles is talking about fixing this at the root of the problem so I suggest you shut up and listen."_

* * *

"_Here have some"_ Storm turned and saw Bishop in front of her with a hip flask offering it to her. There had been no movement or sounds since they had stepped outside but everyone there knew what was coming… it was just a matter of time.

"_We need to stay focused"_ Storm told him.

"_Yeah we do"_ Bishop replied still offering a drink. He wasn't looking at her instead scanning the sky for any sign of movement.

"_So what do you think?"_ Storm asked him finally taking the flask from him. She took a sniff and grimaced whatever it was it smelt disgusting.

"_I think a plan is just a list of things that never happens"_ Bishop muttered not looking at her.

"_You really don't think this will work?"_ Storm asked him tired of waiting in silence. Bishop didn't say anything.

"_Do you?"_ Bishop looking to her.

"_The professor does"_ Storm said uncertain if she believed it.

"_So that's why you are here? Because of him and his beliefs?"_ Bishop asked her.

Storm looked down before looking at Bishop Right in the eye.

"_When the professor found me I had nothing… nothing but my powers. They scared me as I had no control over them. He taught me control. Gave me purpose when I had none."_ Storm told him she finally took a gulp of the flask and swallowed. Bishop was impressed as everyone he knew usually spat it out then again Bishop did have to make it with whatever he could find so he knew it was hardly first class.

"_Why are you here? No one is putting a gun to your head"_ Storm asked him.

"_When I formed my resistance they said it was because I was a mindless terrorist mutant who wanted to blow up the world"_ Bishop said. _"That wasn't true I simply was tired of watching my brothers and sisters be killed all because they were born different."_

Storm and Bishop shared a look which spoke volumes. Neither had them had chosen to fight in this war it had chosen them. So they would see it thought to the bitter end. Even if that meant death.

"_What makes your professor think that by alternating the past it will our future be any better?"_ Bishop finally asked the question that annoying him for some time.

"_Because it has to be" _Storm replied.

There was nothing left to say.

"_I'll be on the left"_ Storm told him giving him back his flask and moving away.

"_I'll be on the right"_ Bishop putting it in his pocket and moving towards the right.

* * *

She had no idea what day or year it was. How long had it been? How long was she held prisoner here? She had no idea all she could feel was the never ending pain. Pain was she had left, all that was given to her and all she could taste.

"_Where are the mutants?"_ the voice came from above. She couldn't see where it came from all she could see was darkness. The room was filled of black no colours or lights nothing but darkness… and pain.

"_I don't know"_ She whispered. It was all she could say in between the screams she gave off.

"_Where are the mutants?"_ the voice asked again.

She cried as the pain increased once again. It was unbearable. It hurt in every inch of her body. A searing pain like she being attacked by red hot needles from both inside and outside of her body. She couldn't feel like she was attracted to any machines or even tied down and yet she couldn't move nor feel anything but the pain that they were giving her. Finally after what felt like hours she gave in and used what strength she had left and searched in her mind. She searched and searched until she felt something… she felt them.

"_I see… I see them"_ She gasped _"A group in China, there is a monastery, and there is 8 or 9 of them." _

The pain continued and swore this was the end finally she would die. Then it fell away and gasped in relief gasping for breath. Relief for once relief from the pain… until she felt it again.

"_Where are the mutants?"_ The voice asked again.

Callisto cried out as the pain over took her other senses. Once again she tried to fight it but it was no use. No one could withstand this kind of pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain

Bobby managed to pull Kitty to one side before they sent Logan back in time. There wasn't much time to talk so he had to make this quick.

"Are you sure about this?" Bobby asked her

"It's a little late in the day to get second thoughts Bobby we just discussed this with the others" Kitty replied.

"I know but I wanted to talk to you alone" Bobby told her looking towards the others they were busy organising a plan of defence so Bobby and Kitty had a few moments. "Are you sure you will be okay?"

"I've done this before hundreds of times" Kitty told him.

"I know but you have never sent someone this far back. I know this is draining for you who knows what might happen to you if you do this!" Bobby explained. There was clear concern and worry in his voice and expression in his face.

"If this all goes to plan then nothing will happen to me as this will have never taken place" Kitty countered. He still didn't look convinced it was as if he was hiding something.

"What is this? What is really bothering you?" Kitty she pressed and it was clear that she wasn't going to accept a brush off or a lie.

Bobby looked away from her. He would do this with her and the others sometimes. He spoke less and less, keep his feelings bury down and flat out close down when she tried to get him to talk. Where once Bobby was kind, open and honest now he was more sombre, quiet and battle-hardened. She can't have been too surprised about the last part, both of them have had to learn to harness their powers for battle but Bobby's personality seemed to be as cool as his temperature when he was in 'ice mode' as she called it. Hell seeing the Professor and the others was the first time he had smiled in months.

"I just… I didn't expect this" He struggled to say. "I thought that this running from place to place was all that we have had left. I didn't think we could beat them. That we might have a chance to stop this war. That things would go back to the way things were."

"You go back to a reality where you are with Rogue and not me" Kitty said in a sombre tone.

"No! That's not what I meant" Bobby argued.

"Oh come on Bobby! We both know that you and I are just a best choice out of a bad situation!" Kitty argued back it was clear she had been thinking about this for some time.

Bobby looked hurt. This was the most reaction she had gotten out of him in months and it was by mentioning Rogue's name how… unsurprising.

"Kitty that's not true! I…"

"Kitty we are ready" Magneto interrupted whatever Bobby was about to say with a grim expression on his face.

"Just two minutes okay" Bobby turned to Magneto and motioned him to leave them.

"We don't have two minutes! Every second we waste here is a second too long!" Magneto barked at Bobby. Bobby clenched his fist and took a step toward the older man.

"Look! Why you don't you mind your own business!" He snared at Magneto who didn't look impressed or worried merely raising an eyebrow at the young man moving towards him.

"Bobby!" Kitty stopped him. Bobby turned back to her and she looked right at him. She had a grim expression on her face. "Magneto is right we don't have time for this!"

She moved past Bobby and Magneto towards where Wolverine and the Professor where at the doorway to the building. Bobby started to follow her and opened his mouth to call out to her but Magneto put a hand on his shoulder. Bobby turned to look at him and the once enemy of the X-Men simply shook his head. Bobby looked torn but then simply gave up and nodded. They both started walking to the doorway of the building where the others have just entered.


End file.
